


Everybody Scream!

by thelastblews (orphan_account)



Series: destiel oneshots under 1k [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Castiel is an elf, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is the Pumpkin King, Formal Dean Winchester, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M, Monster Dean Winchester, Santa's Elves, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelastblews
Summary: “Who- who are you?" The Skeleton King was startled from his rest by an unfamiliar voice. It was soothing; calming, like the waves crashing against the shores. Or, in the Skeleton King’s case, the sound of his victims screaming when he successfully scared him. "You clearly don't belong here.""I... am the Skeleton King." He greeted, pushing himself upwards and looking around. He was lying in a cold, white powder; something he had never before seen in Halloweentown.“What’s- what's your name?" The man in front of him asked. The first thing the Skeleton Kind noticed was that he was short. Probably a good four feet tall, whereas the Skeleton Kind was somewhere around six or seven. "You can't just be 'the Skeleton King'." The man- if he could even be called that- made air quotations, mocking the Skeleton King.





	Everybody Scream!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i wrote this as peterick but uhh changed the names when i was done so if u see pete/patrick anywhere pls let me know

The Skeleton took a long, deep inhale in, letting the cold air of the normal world fill his lungs and make them numb; just the way he liked it. He liked not being able to feel; whether it was emotions or physically feeling things. It only made his job easier.

He bit his lip for a moment, glancing around at the surrounding doors. There were seven of them, each with a different, intricate design on them. He recognized the one with the pumpkin as the door to his own realm- Halloween- but he couldn't seem to place his bony finger on what the rest of them meant.

The Skeleton King took a step forward, listening to the sound of his feet crackle on the grass beneath him. He was heading towards the middle door- one with the tree with the golden star on it. He traced his stark-white fingers across the green of the tree, until he finally wrapped them along a door handle. The handle was disguised as an ornament on the tree- the Skeleton King thought this was a clever idea.

He fumbled with the handle until he was finally able to slowly pull the door open. the Skeleton Kind had no last thoughts as he placed a foot into the door, feeling nothing below him. He let go of the solid ground, and let his eyes fall shut as he felt himself slipping from the normal world to the world of trees with stars.

 

* * *

 

 

"Who- who are you?" The Skeleton King was startled from his rest by an unfamiliar voice. It was soothing; calming, like the waves crashing against the shores. Or, in the Skeleton King’s case, the sound of his victims screaming when he successfully scared him. "You clearly don't belong here."

"I... am the Skeleton King." He greeted, pushing himself upwards and looking around. He was lying in a cold, white powder; something he had never before seen in Halloweentown.

"What’s- what's your name?" The man in front of him asked. The first thing the Skeleton Kind noticed was that he was short. Probably a good four feet tall, whereas the Skeleton Kind was somewhere around six or seven. "You can't just be 'the Skeleton King'." The man- if he could even be called that- made air quotations, mocking the Skeleton King.

"My name is Dean, if you really want to call me that." the Skeleton King- Dean- admitted. He set his hand down in the white powder, immediately pulling away when he realized just how cold it was on his bones. "It’s a name of the past though."

"Nice." The man in front of him chuckled, crossing his arms clad in red and green stripes across his chest. He had messy black hair, something that definitely made Fran stand out with his white bones and dirty blonde hair that seemed off when compared to the rest of him- except to his eyes. His eyes were green, the same color as the trees that surrounded the entrances to the other world.

The man in front of him: eyes were an unnatural blue, the brightest he’d ever seen. He was wearing green and red strips, with bells on the points of his shoes and on top of his green hat. "I’m Castiel."

"Nice to meet you... Castiel." Dean held out his hand for Castiel to shake. the man didn't take it. "What are you?"

"I should be asking you that, Mr. Bones." The man snorted, tossing his head back. his head made a jingling sound as he did so; the sound made Dean think of laughter. The type that was rare in Halloweentown; the laughter that kids experienced on halloween, for instance.

"I’m- I’m a monster, you could say." Dean rolled his eyes. "I’m from Halloweentown."

"That explains a lot." Castiel sighed, kicking the majestical white power with his jingle-shoes. "I’m an elf. You’re in Christmastown, by the way. Definitely not the place for someone like... you."

"I’m sorry." Dean said, biting his black lip and picking at the white powder with his long, spindly, bleach-white fingers. "It was wrong of me to come here, especially when it's extremely close to your holiday, right?"

"Two weeks." Castiel nodded, staring at Dean intently with those damn blue eyes. "Usually, it would be my job to kick you out and get you back to your own town, but you seem- a- perfectly capable of leaving by yourself- and b- like you could be good company. Would you like me to show you around, Dean?"

"I’d-" The Skeleton King was shocked at the elf's kind words. Nobody outside of Halloweentown would offer such generous words without cowering in fear of him. He smiled a bit, the shape feeling foreign of his black lips. "I’d absolutely adore that."


End file.
